Increasing Blue
by TheWitchThatCould
Summary: A Dir En Grey yaoi. Okay, this is turning to be just a short story with chapters probably shorter than Kyo sooo...I hope you still enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

Increasing Blue

Chapter 1

Toshiya sat in his usual chair, staring out into the deep blue sky, the thought of Kyo sitting next to him scurried throughout his mind. He sighed, knowing his dream would never come true.

"Hey Toshiya, it's time to practice, come on." Kyo said as he peeked through the tour bus door. Toshiya nodded and got up, grabbing a banana to eat after practice. Toshiya walked on the stage that they were going to perform on to see Kyo doing the normal Kyo stuff he usually does before a show. Toshiya sighed yet again and watched the short blonde man dance acrossed the stage.

"Toshiya come on, you don't wanna get Kyo mad now do you? You know how he gets before a show." Shinya said in his usual cheery voice, smiling sweetly as he brushed by Toshiya. Toshiya nodded and began walking toward the stage. Up the stairs he went, sitting in a ratty chair that was left back-stage.

"Toshiya, shouldn't you be practicing? We have a show in less than an hour! Come on, move, move, move!" Kyo shouted frustration and annoyance in his voice.

_Kyo, you are so hot-tempered, how can you handle Die?_ Toshiya thought to himself and chuckled as he walked on stage.

"Hey Toshiya, do you want anything to drink? I'm buying." Die offered. Toshiya asked for a water and watched Die walk to the concession stand. He began to zone out, causing Kyo to bump into him.

"Toshiya, I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Kyo touched Toshiya's hand lightly. Toshiya began stuttering.

"Um... no, I'm...fine... thanks for asking though, Kyo..." Toshiya watched Kyo smile and nod slightly and walk away to go sit on the couch back-stage to rest, Toshiya's face turning a soft pink. Shinya walked up to him and smiled big.

"I now know who you like, thanks Totchi-chan." Shinya skipped away towards Die and Kaoru to tell them the news. Toshiya ran to Shinya and placed his hand over his mouth, only to get his hand licked by the silly drummer.

"Ew, Shinya that's disgusting!" Toshiya shouted as he wiped Shinya's saliva onto his torn jeans. Shinya giggled softly and skipped over to his drums to play like a beast has just been let loose. Toshiya rubbed the back of his head, wondering where his bass guitar was. He searched and searched, then found Kyo and Die playing with it.

"Kyo, Die, what are you doing? You know that is my favourite bass guitar!" Toshiya shouted. Kyo looked at him with sad eyes and Toshiya frowned.

"I'm sorry Kyo… but can I please have my bass guitar back?" Toshiya asked quietly and Kyo handed him the guitar and smiled softly. Toshiya nodded slightly and began practicing the songs they were going to perform. Out of no where Kyo walked up behind him and whispered in Toshiya's ear, "Toshiya, you are an amazing bass guitarist. Best one I've ever heard, better than the one from X Japan." And with that Toshiya turned around to see Kyo gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Increasing Blue

Chapter 2

It was after the show, Diru was hanging out backstage with some fans. Two were major annoying fan girls, three were boring guys, and one was a short girl with fried chicken. While Shinya was pigging out and Die was avoiding one girls' mom, Kyo and Toshiya were left alone, and no one knew where Kaoru was. Toshiya sat there awkwardly, taking a side glance at Kyo every minute, his expression never changing.

"Uh… Kyo? Do you wanna um, go to the tour bus and we can leave Shinya and Kaoru with the fans? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to…" Toshiya was being very shy, more shy than normal. Kyo got up and smiled sweetly at Toshiya, took his hand, and they ran to the tour bus.

"Toshiya, wake up! It's time to get on the bus." Kaoru said, shaking Toshiya. He rubbed his eyes, sitting up from the couch on the back stage.

"What time is it?" Toshiya asked drowsily. Kaoru pointed to the time on his cell phone and it read 3:30AM. Toshiya stretched and yawned, slowly getting up and headed toward the tour bus. Right when he got on the bus, he plopped down on a chair and fell back asleep.

It was about 5 hours later, 8:30AM and Toshiya woke up to Kyo screaming, "Give me food! I am hungry! Someone make me food!" Toshiya sighed and rubbed his head. He headed toward the bathroom, but Kaoru was in there, so Toshiya had to wait.

"Toshiya! Come here!" Kyo shouted, his voice was filled with anger and frustration. _Oh shit… what is he mad about now? _Toshiya thought to himself as he slowly walked to the kitchen. He found Kyo sitting at the table, an innocent smile on his face. He motioned Toshiya over, closer and closer, until their faces were nearly touching.

"Toshiya… would you please make me some food?" Kyo battered his eyes to get Toshiya to say yes. Toshiya sighed and began making toast. Toshiya handed Kyo the toast and sat down across from him and rested his head on the table.

"Toshiya, you need to stop falling asleep in random places." Kyo whispered. Kyo sighed, knowing he wouldn't get an answer, and got up and kissed Toshiya's head and walked off the bus for a walk.

Toshiya woke up a couple hours later, completely oblivious of what happened and of where he was. Die was making lunch, or was it dinner? Toshiya had no clue what time it was, so he guessed lunch, since Die was making grilled cheese.

"Hey, look who's finally up and off the table. Good, I need to eat there. Thanks for making room." Die joked, plopping the hot, cheesy sandwich on a paper plate and putting it on the table. Toshiya stared at Die, obviously hungry.

"What? You really thought this was gonna be for you? You sure are funny, Toshiya." Die snickered, stuffing his mouth. Toshiya sighed, rubbing his head and opening the refrigerator looking for something to offer his rumbling stomach. He pulled out a jug of apple juice and a cup from the cupboard and poured himself a big glass.

"Ah, look who finally decided to wake up. You're so silly Totchi-chan." Shinya giggled. _Shinya seemed happy today, same with Die. I wonder what's going on…_ Toshiya thought to himself.

"Hey, where's Kyo?" Toshiya's voice had a little concern in it_. Crap, no one was supposed to hear that, I didn't even mean to say it out loud! _Shinya smiled big at Toshiya, only him knowing Toshiya's little crush.

"He went for a walk, why do you ask Totchi-chan?" There was deep sarcasm in Shinya's voice. Toshiya nodded and walked outside the door of the tour bus to see Kyo standing on the sidewalk, staring at cars pass by.

"Hey Kyo. What's up?" Toshiya asked, really wanting to know.

"Nothing really. Just sitting here, staring at cars pass by." He said, his voice more than casual, but bored. Toshiya sighed at Kyo's boredomness. Kyo looked at Toshiya, his eyes deep and longing.

"Toshiya, do you know what it feels like to be in love with someone, but the other person has no clue and you think the other person doesn't and will never love you back?" Kyo's voice sounded hopeless, lonely. Toshiya looked at him, his eyes curious.

"I know exactly how that feels. Why do you ask, Kyo?" Toshiya tried to not make eye contact because he knew it would break his heart.

"Because… I must know something... do you… love me, Toshiya?" Kyo looked the other direction, then up at the intense blue sky. Toshiya stared in shock, never expecting those words to leave Kyo's lips.

"I uh… I do… I do love you Kyo. A lot." Toshiya's face was a deep red. _I never thought I would admit it… especially to Kyo himself… wow… _Thoughts like these ran through Toshiya's mind. Kyo looked at Toshiya, Toshiya could feel his intense eyes, staring, longing to look into his heart, his soul, wanting to know what Toshiya was thinking. Kyo scoffed and got up, his hands in his pockets.

"Toshiya, you can tell me the truth. I would understand if you didn't." Kyo admitted. Toshiya stood up also, but not all the way so he could look into Kyo's eyes.

"I… I'm not lying Kyo. I really do love you. I always have, and I always will." Toshiya admitted, finally letting his true emotions flow out and dance across his tongue, his lips, and into the slowly dying wind. And with that last word, Toshiya couldn't hold back. He grabbed Kyo's hand and pulled him into a kiss. The exact same kiss that started something new, something brilliant and bright. Something that would change their lives, forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Increasing Blue

Chapter 3

The next few days were a little awkward for Toshiya and Kyo. Whenever they were on stage, Kyo would be on the opposite side of Toshiya. If Kyo was in the kitchen, Toshiya would completely avoid it, no matter how hungry he was. Kaoru and Die were very confused about the tension between them. Only Shinya knew what was happening, and he refused to share.

"Shinya, why won't you tell me what's going on? It would help, like, a lot." Die asked. Shinya just simply smiled deviously and shook his head, refusing to spill Toshiya and Kyo's little secret. Die groaned in frustration loudly and walked away, grabbing a bottle of cocoa-cola before he left. Toshiya ran in, grabbing Shinya and tossing him in front of the black haired man as Kyo charged after, only running into the feminine one.

"Toshiya, you are SO dead!" Kyo shouted, his former bleach blonde hair now a florescent pink. Shinya's eyes widened in amazement. Kyo glared evilly.

"Shinya, you are NOT helping the situation, here." Kyo said grimly. Shinya just giggled again and walked away, ruffling the short man's pink hair. Kyo marched up to Toshiya angrily.

"Toshiya, did you do this to my hair?" Kyo shouted as Toshiya tried to hold back laughter.

"No, but I DID do this." Toshiya said. Before Kyo could question Toshiya, Toshiya leaned forward and brushed his lips against Kyo's softly. Kyo's eyes widened in shock; same with Kaoru's and Die's.

"Dude, is... is that what you were hiding from us? Kyo... and Toshiya? Dude! That was already obvious enough! God, I thought it was something IMPORTANT!" Die shouted and walked away, shaking his head in annoyance. Kyo blushes deeply, and Toshiya pulled back slowly, looking into the short man's eyes.

"Um... Toshiya?" Was all he could say; he was so shocked.


End file.
